Where Green Yields to Blue
by Serena-loves-Angst
Summary: Looking for a refuge of bottom!Dean Destiel fics? You've come to the right place! I take requests and kinks of all kinds. I warn you, most of these will be quite M-rated. R&R!
1. Guidelines

**Where Green Yields to Blue: Guidelines**

_Serena-loves-Angst_

So this is where I explain how you shall request oneshots of bottom!Dean Destiel fics. They shall be written and presented in this story, so no worries about having to follow me as an author instead of just the story. Now, here's how you shall submit your requests (by PM or review, doesn't matter):

―Plot (Is there a plot leading up to the smutty smut? Or would you like a PWP?)

―Setting (When and where is this set? In the show or an AU? If an AU, what kind of AU would you like?)

―Kink (The fun part. What would you like to see? Now, I'm open to a lot, but I draw the line at water sports, ewwwwwwwwww)

―Title ideas (If you have a title you want me to use, let me know)

That's about all, and you don't have to fill out everything if you don't want to, but make sure I have enough info to create the kind of fic you want, okay? Also, keep in mind, no matter how much I would like to: I am not a machine. I don't write fanfics day and night. My readers know this because sometimes crap comes up in real life that keeps me from updating or writing, unfortunately. So, don't expect to have speedy day-after-you-submit updates. If you are a user then I will send you a PM letting you know that I got your request and I'm working on it. That's about all I can think of, so fire away with your requests and I'll do my best to get to them all!


	2. Chapter One

**Here's the first chapter, as requested by Sam.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains nipple play, some cursing, and steamy smutty smut**

* * *

**Where Green Yields to Blue: Chapter One**

_Serena-loves-Angst_

"_I've really been looking for someone to write a pwp for me with really sensitive bottom!dean. Like when cas fucks him dean is just really overwhelmed and can come from just a kiss or nipple play. Like he's really loud and wrecked, And also he tends to be so overwhelmed that like he zones out after his orgasms and cas just continues fucking him and whispering encouraging things and telling dean that he's okay and he loves him. After cas comes he cuddles with dean until he "comes back" from his wicked orgasm._ _You can add whatever happends afterwords. I'm actually kind of embarrassed to describe this *blushes* lol, but it's a huge kink of mine and your are offering haha. Good luck_"

-Sam (Guest)

…

"Dean, you idiot! Why the fuck didn't you tell me that you wanted me to stay in the mornings?" Castiel is truly at a loss. He'd thought that Dean wanted nothing more than to have the bed to himself in the morning; it's why he leaves an hour earlier for work. That, plus there's less traffic. Still, if Dean wanted him to stay, all he had to do was ask. It's not like Castiel needs the extra time at the office, especially not that early.

Dean ducks his head, scratching the back of his head. Castiel wants to hit the man, but he's too adorable to hurt at the moment. "I didn't want to sound clingy like some damn chick." He mumbles, and Castiel wants to kiss the pout off his lips.

Castiel sighs. Dean's got a crippling need to overcompensate sometimes, and it truly makes Castiel want to throttle him for it.

"Dean, I never wanted you to feel like a cheap fuck." He starts honestly, and even though Dean snorts, he knows that's exactly how Dean felt because he's just that good at reading his man once he has his facts. "If you wanted me to stay, all you had to do was _ask_." Castiel's voice drops impossibly lower, and he watches as Dean's back straightens a little and the other man gulps. Inwardly, Castiel smirks. He knows full well how lowering his voice can make Dean squirm.

Dean nods slowly, trying to redirect his blood flow from down south back to his brain. This is a somewhat serious conversation and he knows Castiel won't appreciate him popping a boner until they've got things resolved.

"Okay, Cas…" He says. He weighs the amount of damage it will due to his pride and his need to be stubborn, and decides to do it anyway. "Well, I'm asking now. Will you," Dean swallows, why is this harder than he thought? "stay with me?" He manages to get out.

Castiel's eyes soften and he leans in to kiss Dean, reveling in the way Dean melts under his touch once he places his hands on the other's waist.

"Yes, Dean. I'll stay with you," he murmurs when he pulls away.

Dean doesn't try to stop his growing hardness now. "Mm, great. Now, let's move this party to the bedroom for some great makeup sex." He grins at Castiel.

Castiel rolls his eyes. "We didn't even argue," he reminds him and Dean sticks his tongue out at him, making him laugh. "But that doesn't mean I won't fuck you into the mattress." He picks Dean up by the waist, eliciting a surprised yelp from the other and strong thighs to clutch his hips and ankles to cross over each other behind his back. "What do you say to cumming without me touching you? I seem to recall you liking it last time."

Dean moans at the suggestion. "I say: make it happen, Novak." He demands and Castiel chuckles before leaning in to kiss Dean again.

"Your wish is my command." He says as he carries Dean to the bedroom and drops him onto the bed, moving on top of him to kiss him deeply. He slips his hand under Dean's shirt and his fingers search for their rosy prize, pinching and rolling it under them when they find it, gaining a pleased moan and stuttering of breath from the blond man underneath him.

"Too many clothes, Cas." Dean groans, reaching up and starting to quickly unbutton Castiel's shirt. Castiel in return works on Dean's jeans; he has a plan for Dean's shirt and he'll wait until Dean is done unbuttoning his shirt. He slides Dean out of his jeans and boxers, letting Dean push his shirt off his shoulders when he's done unbuttoning it. He grabs the hem of Dean's shirt and pushes it up off Dean, stopping once it bunches up at Dean's wrists, rendering his hands mostly useless. "Uh, Cas?" Dean questions, confused.

"I like you tied up," Castiel smirks before leaning down and licking Dean's neck, who tilts his head to give him better access.

"Don't make it a habit; I like touching you…" Dean mutters, eyes fluttering shut and letting a little moan escape his lips when Castiel bites down, worrying the skin between his teeth before licking it to soothe away the stinging.

"I'll keep that in mind," Castiel murmurs back as he moves down to suckle one of Dean's nipples, making an embarrassing mewl slip out from Dean.

"Cas, god, I swear when you do _that_…" Dean gasps when Castiel reaches up with his other hand and starts to roll his other nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"You remember that one bar fight that I saved your ass from? The very first one?" Castiel questions as he switches nipples.

"Y–Yeah," Dean stutters, enjoying the way Castiel's ministrations are going straight down to his cock.

"Do you remember why that fight even happened?" Castiel questions, breath hot against Dean's skin.

"There was t–this chick I banged," Castiel nips Dean's nipple harshly and Dean squeaks in surprise, he gulps, knowing it's just Castiel's possessiveness. He's not blaming him, Dean usually became a whore for Castiel's cock whenever the brunet talked about one of his past relationships to remind him why exactly he was with Dean in the first place.

"Keep going, Dean." Castiel orders, stopping.

Dean whines, wanting Castiel to continue. "The chick's boyfriend, he came up to me. He wanted to know what was so damn special about m-me, _oh_." Dean moans when Castiel rubs his palms over his nipples before leaning back down and taking one into his mouth again.

"And what did you tell him? Tell me, verbatim." Castiel questions around Dean's nipple.

"I said, 'I t–think it's my p–perky nipples'." Dean replies, licking his lips and trying to clear the fog in his mind. He's always hated his sensitive nipples, but with what Castiel is doing now, he doesn't mind.

"I am going to make you cum untouched, Dean. That I promise, so tell me. Where would you like my cock when that happens?" Castiel let's Dean decide.

"I kinda prepped myself already," Dean chuckles. "Couldn't help it, thought about you, popped a boner, so I slicked up and you can imagine the rest."

Castiel's eyes darken and Dean shudders under the other's predatory gaze. Castiel reaches a hand down and places his fingers to Dean's entrance, feeling the loosened and wet skin. How the hell he hadn't managed to notice this when he took off Dean's pants is a wonder to him. He slips in two fingers easily and adds a third, watching as Dean's face twists in pleasure.

"C'mon, Cas. Stick your dick in, you know that's what I really want!" Well damn if Dean's not begging but he's fed up of being patient.

Castiel crooks his fingers and drags them repeatedly over the little bump deep inside Dean, grinning as he watches Dean gasp and arch off the bed, head thrown back in intense pleasure. He quickly unzips his own jeans and pushes his jeans down to his mid-thighs before pulling his fingers out and guiding his erect cock to Dean's entrance. He pushes in slowly, letting Dean have a few seconds to adjust before setting a slow, shallow pace. Dean pushes his own hips down to meet with Cas, moaning his appreciation of Castiel's cock.

"So good, baby. So thick. God, you know I love your cock so deep inside my ass. Faster, babe, give me _more!_" Dean cries and Castiel picks up his pace, thrusting faster and harder. He rubs his Dean's nipples under his fingers again, one hand dry and the other still wet from lube, and leans down to kiss Dean's panting mouth. He's reduced to incomprehensible whimpers and moans and whines. The feeling of the rough denim of Castiel's jeans rubbing against his ass as he pounds into him adds to the sensation of texture and Dean greedily drinks in Castiel's own moans and growls and soothsays.

"God, Dean, so _tight!_ How the hell do you prep yourself and still be that tight?" Castiel moans, hips snapping back and forth into Dean's velvety heat. He brushes against Dean's prostate and starts to angle his thrusts to slam into it when he feels Dean clench flutteringly around him and watches him scream and toss his head back.

After a few more well-angled thrusts, Castiel mouthing at his neck, and getting his nipples pinched Dean's mouth goes slack and he screws his eyes shut as he arches off the bed and cums across his and Castiel's chests, clenching impossibly tighter around Castiel's cock. It brings Castiel near orgasm but he's not quite there yet so he continues to fuck Dean through his orgasm. When Dean whimpers as his sensitive cock is jerked between his and Castiel's bodies Castiel leans down and kisses him. Dean twists his hands, reminding Castiel that he's still bound and Castiel pushes the shirt off his wrists and Dean's arms fly up and wrap around Castiel's back, one hand tangling its fingers into Castiel's dampened locks.

"Shh, Dean. It's alright, babe." Castiel murmurs, peppering Dean's face with kisses. He can feel it now, the buildup of his orgasm.

"Cas," Dean whines as Castiel continues to thrust into him, pace frantic and he knows Castiel is getting close.

"I love you so much, Dean. No one else can do what you do to me," Castiel pants and Dean clenches weakly around him, trying to push him off the edge.

"Love you too, Cas. Love you so much." Dean nods fervently, fingers tightening shakily in Castiel's hair before pulling him down for a heated open-mouthed kiss.

It's all Castiel needs and he's past the edge, voice almost a keen as he empties into Dean. He collapses on top of Dean, who has just enough strength to push Castiel off him so he can breathe. Castiel slowly pulls out of Dean, who bites his lip to keep in the whimper building in his throat at the loss of Castiel inside him, feeling loose and empty. Castiel reaches over to the bedside table and grabs the spare towel they keep there, wiping himself and Dean off.

"That," Dean says, "was amazing."

Castiel chuckles. "Same for me," he replies, pressing a light kiss to Dean's lips. He enjoys the tussled blond hair, pleasure-fogged olive eyes, freckled cheeks flushed with post-orgasm heat, and kiss-swollen lips staring back at him.

"Seriously though, Dean. If you want something, all you have to do is ask. I promise I won't think any less of you than I already do," Castiel jokes and Dean rolls his eyes and punches Castiel in the arm.

He turns on his side, wrapping an arm around Castiel's waist and pulling him in close. "Love you…" He breathes as he slowly drifts off.

Castiel smiles, nuzzling into the crook of Dean's neck. "Love you too…"

* * *

**I'm going to get started on the next request now, but I'm warning you guys that it will take a little longer because I have to do some research on it. It involves hypnosis ;) Anyways, I hope you guys liked and it lived up to expectations! R&R**


End file.
